


Céu Limpo

by byzinha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Construindo Sara, Conto, Gen, PontaDaCanetaWT, RecomeçoWT, amizade, byzinha writes in portuguese sometimes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Sara Pinheiros volta para casa depois de terminar a faculdade com o espírito renovado e se sentindo pronta para começar uma nova fase da vida.Parte do livro que um dia escreverei, "Construindo Sara".Preenchendo o prompt de janeiro do projeto "Na Ponta da Caneta" do site Who's Thanny.





	Céu Limpo

A nuvem negra que parecia estar acompanhando Sara onde quer que ela fosse pelos últimos cinco ou seis anos começou a dissipar no finalzinho do ano, mais ou menos entre o momento em que ela apresentou o trabalho de conclusão de curso e as malas para voltar para sua cidade natal começaram a ser feitas.

Foram quase cinco anos em um estado completamente diferente – quase cinco anos difíceis, de salário apertado e ligações à longa distância, cinco anos de ser tachada de egoísta por se colocar à frente, mesmo que antes... nunca tivesse sido sobre apenas ela mesma e _okay_ , talvez ela tenha tomado decisões com base em um ou dois argumentos egoístas, mas Sara vinha tentando, e tentando muito, e agora... ela tinha conseguido.

E além do mais, agora, a nuvem negra estava sumindo.

Quando Sara e Patrícia – sua melhor amiga no mundo todo, com quem ela vinha compartilhando os últimos anos (e francamente a vida toda) – colocaram o anúncio de “família vende tudo” e os móveis de casa começaram a serem levados um por um, ela ainda se sentia... bem. E quando até as camas se foram, e eram só as duas naquele apartamento que agora parecia gigante, tendo que dividir um colchão king inflável pelas noites seguintes até que chegasse o dia de suas passagens da rodoviária, Sara ainda estava bem.

E quando Pati caiu no choro no meio da noite, porque tinha acabado, e elas haviam conseguido, e era hora de ir pra casa, Sara foi quem sorriu para a amiga no escuro, enxugou suas lágrimas, chegou mais perto e a abraçou, sentindo-a soluçar contra seu peito. É claro que escorreram umas lágrimas também, e para conseguir dormir, elas tiveram que colocar uns episódios de _Girlboss_ , mas... tudo estava bem.

Elas precisavam pegar dois ônibus para ir para casa. Ou um avião e um ônibus, mas com a quantidade de bagagem que elas tinham, ficava mais barato enfrentar as 10 horas de estrada. Aos 22 anos de idade, Sara ainda tinha energia suficiente para encarar uma viagem dessas numa boa e entre gastar os dados assistindo Netflix e tirar longos cochilos, elas finalmente desembarcaram em Cabo Frio.

A rodoviária era perto o suficiente da água para dar aquela sensação imediata de que elas estavam no litoral. Em São Paulo, na universidade em que estudaram, para chegar à praia mais próxima, eram necessárias pelo menos 3 horas descendo a serra, e sinceramente essa era uma das piores partes de ter mudado para tão longe.

Sara nunca pensou que sentiria saudades dali. O ideal paradisíaco que todos tinham da cidade em que ela cresceu estava manchado com lembranças de área rural e ruas de terra que viravam um lamaçal quando chovia; ou com longas esperas no lobby de um hospital praticamente abandonado.

Ah, é. Ela tinha bons motivos para detestar aquela cidade – até mesmo aquele estado. Odiava, porém, quando voltava assim, entre turistas ansiosos para as festas de fim de ano, amava profundamente também. Seus sentimentos eram como se fossem um quebra-cabeça querendo pagar de difícil, mas que na verdade era bem simples.

O irmão de Pati, Guga, era quem estava esperando por elas, e ele dirigiu o caminho inteiro contando com detalhes como foi assistir o amistoso de final de ano no Maracanã. Ele tinha estado no meio da confusão que aconteceu na final da Sulamericana, mas não tocou no assunto, porque sabia que Pati ficava ansiosa em saber que não estivera com ele (mesmo que ela não fosse de grande ajuda para protege-lo; Guga, embora fosse mais novo, era bem mais alto e forte do que as duas juntas).

Parte de Sara esperava que seu próprio irmãozinho – que, na verdade, era um rapagão de 19 anos de idade, já – estivesse acompanhando no carro, mas ela sabia bem que algumas coisas eram difíceis de mais, e além de tudo, ele iria acompanha-la na formatura em pouco mais de um mês.

\- E esse Theo? – perguntou o irmão de Pati, olhando de rabo de olho para a aliança dourada na mão direita dela. – É de confiança?

\- Claro que é! – Patrícia protestou e ele lhe deu uma cotovelada.

\- Tô perguntando pra você não, porque opinião de gente apaixonada não conta. – ele disse e olhou para Sara pelo retrovisor. – O que _cê_ acha, Sara?

Era quase impossível não rir diante da situação, mas ela se conteve o suficiente para fazer que sim com a cabeça.

\- Ele é bacana. – ela garantiu, porque Theo era um dos seus melhores amigos também. Guga ainda se fez de difícil.

\- Sei lá, não gosto dessa história de se meter com cara rico. Até parece que nunca assistiu novela na vida.

\- Guga, seja bonzinho. – Pati interrompeu num tom de quem dá um último aviso.

O irmão de Sara estava esperando na calçada. Ela podia jurar que cada vez que o via, ele estava diferente. Quando o carro parou em frente à casa de Sara, ele quase não esperou que ela saísse do carro para lhe dar um abraço e ajuda-la a carregar as malas para dentro, trocando apenas algumas formalidades com Pati e Guga.

\- Tudo bom, Paulinho? – Patrícia cumprimentou com um aceno. – Tá malhando, é?

Paulo Pinheiros não era muito conversador e talvez fosse esse o motivo dele e Guga não se darem muito bem, embora tivessem a mesma idade e terem estudado juntos praticamente a vida toda. Mas Paulo gostava muito de Pati, porque os nomes deles começavam com P e ela entendia muito de fut-vôlei, que era o esporte preferido dele, por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma ele de repente segurar a mão dela para dar uma olhada na aliança de noivado.

\- Você ficou noiva? – ele perguntou, o corpo todo torto por estar equilibrando a maior mala de Sara na outra mão.

\- Com um cara rico de Campinas, cara, perdeu sua chance. – Guga brincou, e Pati deu um soco no peito dele quando viu que Paulo estava ficando com vergonha.

\- Liga pra ele não, Paulinho. – Sara disse, puxando o irmão na direção do portão. Ela mostrou a língua pra Guga, só pra dar uma ênfase. – Palhaço.

Eles se despediram relembrando que iriam se encontrar no primeiro de janeiro em Arraial e o casal de irmãos ocupou em levar as coisas para o quarto de Sara. Iria levar um tempo para que o cômodo voltasse a ter cara “dela”, e por enquanto faltava coragem para começar a desfazer as malas. Da cozinha, vinha o cheiro de carne com batatas e feijão preto, e o estômago de Sara roncou tão alto que até Paulinho ouviu.

\- Vem, que o pai _tava_ ajudando a mãe escolher feijão.

Entrar na cozinha e se deparar com a familiaridade de ver sua mãe lavando a louça enquanto seu pai ocupava em arrumar a mesa fez algo estranho se mover dentro de Sara. Um par de anos atrás, uma cena assim beirava o mal estar para ela, como se montasse um retrato falso de uma família perfeita, sendo que eles não eram nem um pouco perfeitos, nem de longe.

Sara costumava ter grande dificuldade em perceber que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam tentando tanto quanto ela, que apesar da esclerose múltipla de seu pai, a batalha religiosa interna de sua mãe, e a peculiaridade de seu irmãozinho, exatamente como ela, todos estavam se esforçando bastante para tirar o melhor de cada situação.

Mas aquela nuvem negra, ela estava dissipando, e embora lá fora estivesse anoitecendo, ainda assim algo se moveu dentro de Sara, revelando um céu limpo, no mais belo tom de azul, como... Cabo Frio. Em janeiro. Exatamente desse jeito.

\- Oi... filha. – O pai dela disse com um pouco dificuldade. – Bem vinda... de volta.

De frente para a pia, sua mãe virou na direção de Sara, a barriga de seu avental molhada e manchada de molho de tomate, e ela sorriu enquanto secava as mãos no próprio avental.

\- Sarinha. – Ela disse estendendo a mão e Sara se aproximou, deixando-a tocar seu rosto e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. – Como foi de viagem? Fizemos seu preferido.

\- Foi bem. – Sara respondeu suavemente. Ela não sabia quanto tempo iria durar aquela delicadeza, mas com certeza iria aproveitar a estadia. – O cheiro tá muito bom. Como _ceis_ tão? Pai?

\- Melhor impossí... vel, sabe como... é. – Ele brincou e ela riu.

\- Dá tempo de eu tomar um banho antes da janta?

\- Claro que dá. – respondeu a mãe de Sara. – A gente tem muito que conversar e tempo de sobra, né? Vai lá.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Sara foi. No fundo da cabeça algo lhe dizia que o próximo ano, 2018, seria diferente e dessa vez era pra valer porque ela conseguia sentir a mudança acontecendo dentro dela conforme os minutos passavam. Era um otimismo que há muito não se fazia presente e que ela não sabia estar sentindo tanta falta.

Sara pegou suas coisas numa das malas e entrou no banheiro todo adaptado para seu pai. Apesar de ter falado milhares de vezes que eles deviam se mudar para uma cidade com melhor estrutura para o tratamento dele, ele não quis, porque aqui era seu lar. As barras de segurança e a cadeira de banho já haviam lhe chateado muito, mas não dessa vez.

\- E você aí achando que algumas coisas perdidas nunca poderiam ser reencontradas. – ela disse para seu reflexo no espelho antes de se despir.

Nada como um banho quente para aliviar a musculatura tensa de 10 horas de viagem, 15 minutinhos a fariam sentir como nova. Ela pisou no box e fechou a porta de vidro, olhou para cima para checar a temperatura e percebeu que o chuveiro era novo, como essa sensação revigorante em seu peito.

Sara balançou a cabeça. O bom humor era tanto, que ela estava fazendo analogias com _duchas_. Que loucura. Ela abriu a torneira e deu um gritinho por causa da força da água misturada à temperatura, e então ela começou a rir.

\- Eita, pressão litorânea. – Disse para si mesma mais uma vez e riu mais um pouco, entendeu um pouco melhor o que seu pai queria dizer ao chamar esse lugar de lar.

É... estava mesmo tudo bem. Gradativa e finalmente.


End file.
